


Nunca Más Estarás Solo

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jack, Broken Jack, Doctor Worried, Doctor top, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Jack Feels, Jack-Centric, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Jack Harkness, Poor Jack, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Jack Harkness se siente culpable de las muertes de sus seres queridos y decide que lo único que dejaría ser daño es estando al fondo del mar, que pasara cuando vea a dos  personas que jamás pensó volver a ver, diciéndole que no es su culpa y que no estará solo nunca mas.</p><p>Slash Jack/décimo Doctor y Jack/Ianto pasado</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos, solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Bueno decidí que este fic se dividiera en cuatro partes y espero que les guste, y lamentó las faltas ortográficas y la repeticiones de palabras es que no tengo Beta.

Ha pasado 500 años desde que vi al Doctor aquella vez qué salvamos al mundo de las garras del Maestro, sé que el Doctor es la persona más importante de toda la galaxia - y para mí, ya que estoy enamorado de él, pero sé que el Doctor jamás corresponderá mis sentimientos; quien se fijaría en un ser que es un error en el tiempo, ya que desde que Tardis y Rose me revivieron, me hicieron inmortal y por eso el Doctor jamás se fijaría en mí, para el soy un monstruo y quizás tenga razón ya que por mi culpa la gente que conozco está muerta, por ejemplo : Owen, Tosh, mi amante Ianto y mi nieto Steven y Gwen se fue con su esposo lejos de mí, ya que no quería que su hija estuviera en peligro y mi hija Alicia me odia por a ver matado a su hijo, es por eso que me siento un odio hacia mí mismo por todo el daño que hice hasta con mi hermano Gray que le hice mucho daño creo que merecía estar enterrado vivo para siempre así no hubiera dañado a la gente que más amo. 

Es por eso que he decidido desaparecer, hundiéndome en el mar y morir ahogado, esa es una muerte espantosa y más si puedes revivir en el agua y morir de nuevo…. pero es mejor así para no hacer más daño a otras personas, sé que lo que pienso está mal, pero es la única manera que puedo hacer para dejar de hacer daño. Tenía grilletes en mis tobillos y estaba en un puente para cuando cayera estuviera en el fondo del océano era de noche así que me sería más fácil aventarme de una vez ya que nadie me vería y eso está bien miro de frente hacia el océano. 

\- Perdóneme por todo lo que hecho a ustedes Tosh, Owen, Gray no se merecían lo que les paso y más a ti Ianto y Steven ustedes no merecen morir de esa manera tan cruel sobre todo a ti Steven a penas eras un niño y por mi culpa jamás podrás vivir una vida feliz, mi nieto y a ti Ianto gracias por amarme a pesar que tu sabias que sentía amor hacia el Doctor y no te importo gracias Ianto y una parte de mí siempre te amara, Doctor lo siento pero ya no aguanto más esto sé que si estuvieras aquí me dirías que no saltara que no es la solución, pero ya no aguanto más esto y más porque no estás conmigo por favor perdóname te amo y siempre te amare, a pesar que tu jamás sabrás mis sentimientos por ti, gracias por enseñarme a ser un mejor hombre a pesar que fue por poco tiempo gracias - dije con lágrimas en mis mejillas antes de lanzarme al mar.

Empezaba a hundirme, pero yo no luchaba ya no tenía ganas de luchar ya he vivido tanto tiempo es hora de pagar por todo lo que hecho a mi familia y a mis amigos sé que una parte en donde quiera que estén están disfrutando mucho mi sufrimiento.

Ya me estaba llamando la oscuridad seria la muerte de muchos por venir y eso está bien para mí, merezco esto es mi castigo por tanto daño que hice, ante de desfallecer alguien me sujeta de mi mano después de eso me quede en una profunda oscuridad.


	2. Ianto y Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaración : los personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia es mía.

Oscuridad es todo lo que veo, al fin he muerto y jamás reviviré - eso espero porque así ya no haré daño a alguien más- de repente de la nada aparece Ianto y mi nieto Steven que me miraban con tristeza y enojo. Yo supongo que están enojados por su muerte. 

-¿Jack por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto Ianto mirándome de lejos, yo tratando de avanzar hacia ellos pero no podía parece que estaba en un camino inalcanzable para estar con ellos.

\- No sé de lo que hablas Ianto - mentí claro que sabía de lo que estaban hablando solo que lo ignore.

\- Si sabes de lo que está hablando Ianto , Abuelo, porque lo hiciste no te mereces esto - me contesto y yo me quedé sorprendido, ya que cuando estaba vivo Steven yo era su tío por lo joven que me veo, así habíamos acordado con mi hija…… que yo iba ser su tío.

\- Claro que me lo merezco por mi culpa  
están muertos y más a ti Steven que te mate con mis propias manos - grite ya con las lágrimas manchando mis mejillas.

\- Lo hiciste fue porque era la única manera para salvar el planeta Jack y lo sabes, no podías hacer más para salvarnos ya deja de echarte la culpa que paso con el hombre que me enamore - me contesto Ianto serio. 

\- Murió desde el 456 ya no soy el mismo hombre de lo que era antes - conteste tristemente.

\- Pero lo serás abuelo tú tienes que recuperar la esperanza para que puedas ser feliz, nosotros te perdonamos porque lo que hiciste fue salvar a más niños es por eso que esto orgulloso de ti abuelito si no fuera que me asesinaste hubieran muerto miles de niños inocentes, estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu nieto y es por eso que me duele que te quieras dañar a ti mismo, pero ya no más, quiero verte feliz - me contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo lo miro atónito no podía creer que mi nieto me haya dicho todo eso. Siento que mi corazón se hincha un poco de felicidad al saber que mi nieto y Ianto me perdonan.

\- Pero estoy solo yo jamás podría ser feliz y si lo fuera lastimaría a la persona que estaría conmigo - conteste inseguro, mientras que veo como me sonreían y yo los miraba sorprendido.

\- Ya no estarás solo Jack ahora mismo estas con alguien y sé que esa persona cuidara y te amara tanto, confía en mi Jack - me contesto Ianto, mientas me sonreía y se acercaba más a mí con Steven.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona? - pregunte curioso aunque esperaba que fuera el Doctor con el sí sería completamente feliz.

\- Ya lo sabrás pero es hora que ya te despiertes abuelito y tienes que saber que siempre estaremos orgulloso de ti y siempre te amaremos - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se desvanecían y de repente una luz se abría paso a la oscuridad.


	3. El Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración : estos personajes no son míos, solo la trama de la historia

De repente abro los ojos y veo que estoy en un lugar iluminado y escuchando el sonido de una nave que se me hacía conocido y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara, estaba en la Tardis del Doctor.

Miro a mi alrededor y no veo señal del Doctor debe de estar ocupado en la sala de consola, así que dejó de escapar un suspiro estoy a salvo y sé que el Doctor cuidaría bien de mi al menos de que todavía diga que soy un error fijo en el tiempo y eso hace que caiga en la depresión de nuevo.

La habitación se abre y entra el Doctor con una charola en su manos, lo miro bien y veo que es la misma rencarnación que vi desde que nos vimos en el fin del universo no ha cambiado en nada, veo como me mira con preocupación en su rostro y se acercó más hasta la cama y pone la charola en el Mueble de mi lado, mientras veo como se sienta en la silla y me mira con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

\- Jack que bueno que ya despiertas no sabes el tremendo susto que me has dado, no lo vuelvas a ser estuviste conmigo inconsciente durante dos días, en que estabas pensando - me contesto enojado, mientras que agarra una taza de té y me lo da, yo solo doy un pequeño trago mientras le respondo.

\- Ya no tenías ganas de seguir luchando todos los que querían acaban muertos o se iban ya no tenía motivos para vivir Doctor - conteste deprimido, mientras veía como el Doctor me veía como incrédulo mientras se tomará su propia taza de té. 

\- No digas eso Jack me tienes a mí, me hubieras hablando desde antes y hubiera venido antes por ti - dijo algo serio, mientras me agarraba una de mis manos y la apretaba suavemente.

\- ¿Entonces cómo te enteraste que estaba allí uniéndome en el mar?- mientras observaba como ponía las tazas en la mesa y seguía agarrando mi mano con suavidad.

\- Por el discurso que diste cuando te lanzabas al agua - dijo - yo sentí por un instante que mi corazón se paraba ya que en mi discurso confesaba que amaba al Doctor, que lo amaba oh Dios quería que me tragara la tierra y que no saliera de allí por un tiempo, veo como el Doctor me mira como si me hubiera leído la mente, me respondió - Yo también te amo Jack, te he querido desde siempre, pero por mi cobardía y lo que te dije en el fin del universo me impidieron decirlo pero ahora ya no puedo más con esto y más como al ver como te estabas destruyendo. Y te digo ahora no me importa que tu creas ser un error fijo en el tiempo, desde que te conocí siempre pensé que eras una buena persona aunque eras un estafador cuando te vi por primera vez siempre supe que tu ibas a cambiar para el bien y más cuando sacrificaste tu vida por mí y Rose, en ese momento supe que tú me amabas y a pesar de todo eso jamás pude decirte que en aquel que yo te amaba y todavía lo hago mi Capitán, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para estar juntos porqué quiero estar contigo, no quiero que tu estés solo nunca más y estés triste, quiero hacerte feliz si tú me permites Capitán Jack Harkness - me contesto y yo solo lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza no podía creer que el Doctor también me amaba desde que nos vimos eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerará más de la cuenta no creyendo de lo que me dijo fuera verdad.

\- Es verdad lo que me dijiste que tú de verdad me amas y quieres hacerme feliz - pregunte tímidamente, veo como se para de la silla y se acuesta en la cama abrazándome yo le correspondo el abrazo poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Por supuesto que es verdad, jamás mentiría sobre eso Jack y bien lo sabes - dijo acercando su cara y dándome el primer beso que espere durante quinientos años, sabían a té y a plátanos y sabían deliciosamente ricos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les dejo la siguiente parte el que sigue tiene Leemon gracias por leer


	4. Juntos al Fin

Después de un largo beso nos separamos y nos veíamos con una sonrisa en el rostro, la primera sonrisa que daba después de quinientos años, veo como se para de la cama y yo solo miro confundido, para después ver como se desvestía rápidamente para quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo y viendo su cuerpo desnudo hizo que mi miembro se levantara, veo como me destapa de las sabanas y me miro y también estoy como el Doctor.

\- Quieres que te haga el amor Jack, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo y sé que tu también lo estás deseando, no es así mi amor - Dijo sensualmente y eso hizo que sacara un gemido placer por sus palabras - Eso es un si, o me equivoco ?- veo como se acuesta encima de mí y comienza a besarme y acariciar mi cuerpo con una delicadeza que pensé que no tenía, yo llevo mis manos a su espalda y lo acaricio igual. 

Después de un tiempo acariciando nuestros cuerpos y besándonos sentí que su mano comenzó acariciar mi miembro y eso hizo que gimiera en su boca y separaba mi boca de la suya.

\- Ohh Doctor - gemí de placer mientras observaba como se reía de mí, mientras me seguía acariciando mejor yo solo lo bese de nuevo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que paro de acariciar mi polla y yo solo lo miro con tristeza en mi rostro, ve mi rostro y me besa en mi frente.

\- Tranquilo Capitán pronto vendrá la mejor parte confías en mi - dijo mientras se untaba dos dedos con un lubricante que saco y yo solo asiento emocionado, mientras que recibía un beso, siento de pronto como empieza introducir un dedo en mi entrada y dejó escapar un gemido de placer - Sentirse bien Jack - Sonriente dijo mientras me besaba y asentía al mismo tiempo un momento después introduce el otro dedo y me sacan más gemidos de placer cuando tocaron mi próstata, el doctor se reía de mi reacción yo lo único que hice fue besarle hasta quedarme sin aliento.

No sé cuánto tiempo movió sus hermosos dedos, hasta que los saco y a mí me saco un gemido de puro disgusto. 

\- Tranquilo Capitán no te enojes ya vendrá lo mejor - dijo y miro como se unta rápidamente su miembro y se acuesta encima de mí, mientras llevo mis brazos a su espalda, cuando se introduce dentro de mí me saco un gran gemido de dolor, mientras rasguñaba su espalda ese empujo me dolió horrores, el doctor ve mi mirada de dolor y dice - Tranquilo Jack pronto pasara el dolor tu bien los sabes respira hondo - me contesto y yo solo asiento, mientras comenzaba a embestir despacio hasta que deje escapar gemidos de placer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos embistiendo hasta que sentí que su mano va hacia mi polla y comienza masturbarme y eso hizo que sacara más gemidos de placer, el Doctor me miraba divertido como si se encontró con un nuevo juguete en Navidad, yo solo lo bese ansioso, veo como separa su boca de la mía y la lleva a mi oído y me susurra.

\- Te ves muy hermoso como estas Jack y serás más hermoso cuando te corras en mi mano correrte mi amor que yo siempre estaré contigo - contesto con voz de lujuria y eso hizo que llegara mi orgasmo gritando su nombre, segundos después el vino en mi interior y cayó encima de mí para después sacara su miembro de mí y se acostó a mi lado acercándome a él para poner mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los dobles latidos de los corazones del Doctor.

\- Como te pareció lo que hice Capitán te gusto - me contesto después de un tiempo cuando recuperamos nuestra respiración.

\- Si Doctor me encanto gracias eres el hombre que más amo a pesar de que yo hice tanto daño aun así tú me amas - conteste al final con voz de melancólico, el Doctor se separa de mi un momento para verme serio. 

\- Por supuesto que te amo y escúchame lo que te voy a decir ya que no lo voy a volver a repetir, no fue tu culpa lo que paso el 456 fue un punto fijo no se podía parar y tu jamás dañarías la gente que más amas, lo que hiciste fue porque no había otra cosa parar aquello ya no te culpes más y si también te culpas por lo de Gray tampoco fue tu culpa eras un niño cuando se separaron así que no te culpes eres una gran persona Capitán Jack Harkness y por eso es que te amo más, por eso mi capitán ya no te eches la culpa ya nunca más estará solo Jack siempre me tendrás como que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo este juramento - me dijo yo solo lo miro atónito no esperando que el Doctor me haya dicho eso y sabiendo lo que había pasado con mi hermano.

\- Gracias, Doctor por todo lo que has hecho por mi te amo - conteste mientras me abrazaba más a él y siento como me acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad y me daba un beso en mi frente.

\- Y haré todo lo que sea para que seas feliz Jack tu no mereces lo que te paso y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte la persona más feliz de la galaxia - me contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y yo le doy un corto beso.

\- Sé que lo hará mi Doctor gracias por rescatarme después de todo no estoy completamente solo, estoy contigo y con eso me basta - dije sonriendo volviendo a besar esos labios sabor a plátano.

Ahora sé que ya no estaré solo ya que el Doctor me rescato en la obscuridad que había crecido en mi corazón y sé que con su amor y su compañía seré de nuevo el viejo Jack Harkness que una vez vivía la vida al máximo, gracias Ianto y Steven por darme una nueva oportunidad y perdonarme, ahora sé que seré de nuevo feliz a lado de mi Doctor y no dejare que la depresión me vuelva a dominar, tenía al Doctor a mi lado y sé que él no me dejara caer de nuevo a ella.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer


End file.
